


Into the Ring (Revised)

by RedMoon616



Series: Matt & Mackenzie's Most Memorable Moments [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoon616/pseuds/RedMoon616
Summary: After a few intense months of non-stop vigilante work, Matt and Mackenzie decide to finally take some time off (one night, actually) and spend an evening enjoying a romantic date. The unexpected thing, asides from the conversation and the memories that resurface, is the place they have chosen.Tenth part of a series of short stories contemplating the sometimes usual, but mostly unusual, life of Matt & Mackenzie. A continuation (kinda) of Daring the Devil.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Matt & Mackenzie's Most Memorable Moments [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607302
Kudos: 2





	Into the Ring (Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tenth part of a series that focuses on the everyday life of Murdock and his girlfriend Mackenzie, and how has their relationship evolved after the events of Daring the Devil (which I recommend you check out first if you haven't, to have some context and back story). Hope you enjoy!

Hey, nice to see you again. How’s it going? Not gonna lie, these last few weeks haven’t been the best of times. The aftermath of the “Dominatrix Bitch” case has been hard, for both Murdock and me. More for him, of course, because he experienced it first-hand while I only had to deal with stress and anxiety, but knowing what he went through while I failed to locate him sooner, made the rescue taste bitter. Guess the only thing that I can truly be grateful for is that they didn’t get to do anything sexual to him. I suppose they were waiting for him to break first or some fucked up bullshit like that. Still, he suffered countless beatings and worse, all the while listening from time to time to whatever happened in the other rooms of the floor.

It’s fair to say that he’s not the same man; then again, that’s just obvious, really. It’ll take some time to process, and even more to heal, but he’ll get there eventually. And it’s definitely the fuel that will add to his drive to keep fighting for the innocent. Which he hasn’t stopped doing, of course. Pretty much every night, just like before, give or take a few injuries that leave him out of the field for at least a night. He truly is a man without fear, going out after living through what he did. I almost lost him, but I didn’t give up. He told me, after, that he hadn’t lost hope either, even though the hazy fog that clouded his mind, thanks to the drugs.

Today we’re taking it easy, though. It’s kind of a lazy Sunday for us, with no office related work or pretty much anything else that we need to do. So, we decided to take the opportunity to do something that we always want but we never can: have a date. Or at least attempt to have one, although half-heartedly. Having two –sort of– full-time jobs doesn’t leave us with much energy or desire to put some effort into dressing up and going out to eat or whatever. Instead, we usually choose to stay in and have some take-out, as you may already know.

But to spice things up a little bit, we decided to change locations for the day. Not that we are planning on having sex _here_ , but one can never be too sure about anything. After all, we **did** end up fucking in the men’s bathroom of a fancy-ass theater. So, it could happen again, although in a “lower class” setting this time around. In case you are wondering, we are currently at Fogwell’s Gym. Yeah, the same place where we come to train from time to time (and Matt came more frequently on his own, before meeting me). Still, that’s not really what we came to do today. Well, at least not solely nor as intensively. We might end up sparring for fun a bit later.

And hell yeah we did. As soon as we arrived and got left alone by the landlord, Matt got in his “sensei mode” that I love so much (‘cause he’s especially bossy and a bit of a jerk, which I suspect Stick was like with him). Just makes me work harder and push myself further; besides, it does turn me on whenever I’m not completely focused on the exercise.

So, we spent a good hour and a half training together, tumbling around the ring, before Murdock finally called it a day (with him having won most of the rounds) and announced it was time to eat. We could have brought the food with us on our way here, but knowing the type of activities we would get up to, we knew that they wouldn’t keep warm for long. Instead, I just go for a jog to our favorite Thai restaurant to order some take-out while Matt sets the “table” back at the gym.

Said table –as I discover upon arriving back– is made of a picnic tablecloth laid down in the middle of the ring, accompanied by a couple of glasses and cutlery. Damn, my lovely boyfriend decided to go all out on this one. He even brought _wine_. Guess he took the “wine and dine” part of a regular date quite literally. And yeah, I don’t really like it, but there’s something about indulging in something like that alongside someone.

I wouldn’t drink wine by myself, yet when Matthew is offering me a glass… You get the gist. Besides, after all the shit we went through the last few months, I think it can’t really hurt to have some. It’s not like I’m turning into an alcoholic, alright? Still, not sure how well it will go with the Thai food, but I trust his judgment. Only thing missing would be a candle or two, then the whole “romantic date” shtick would be on point.

We ate mostly in silence, content to just sit together and enjoy our meal. The wine wasn’t so bad in the end. Nevertheless, I decided to restrain myself since I still had some things in mind that I wanted to do and would prefer to be sober when executing my plan. Otherwise, it might have turned out messy.

But now that we are finally done with our meals, carton boxes discarded on the side to put in the trash bins later, I have free reign to do as I please. Which of course is sex. We have been mindful about it ever since I rescued Murdock, with me being tentative while he was just tired or had his mind somewhere else. Despite that, I think we are ready to start getting back on track to what we are used to regularly. No kinky shit yet, tho, that could trigger something in either of us that we are unaware of.

“So, there’s one thing I never understood”, I begin to finally get the conversation going, looking eagerly at Murdock. In response, he angles his head my way, letting me know that he’s paying attention. His glasses are tucked away safely inside his duffle bag, so his eyes are idly pointed in my general direction. “How did Elektra figure out that you are Daredevil again?” That’s something that always made me wonder since it took me hella long to find out myself. And as far as she told me, she didn’t even need to do either an extensive or a short (given her _resources_ ) research. She just kinda knew. So I’m curious to hear what she told Matt when he asked her about it.

Before opening his mouth, Matt makes a face –mainly grimaces– that tells me he’s about to say something embarrassing and crass. “She said something about me not being able to ‘mask that ass’”, he confesses with an expression full of annoyed incredulity, which appears often when Elektra is concerned. Still, that answer was not what I was expecting at **all**. Like, what the hell? I mean, I’m not saying that she’s wrong… But damn, sis, that nerve; I can only admire it. Although, admittedly, it wouldn’t be surprising for me to say something similar (not the first time seeing him after a long time, tho).

“Oh my fucking God”, I manage to say, almost yell, before I burst out laughing not only at the comment itself but the way it was delivered as well. Jesus Christ, that’s just hilarious. I would have _**loved**_ to be present at the moment and hear that live, straight from her sassy mouth. I would’ve ended up choking on my breaths while rolling on the floor, unable to contain my laughter. Just like I’m doing right now, actually, rolling around the floor of the ring.

“Language”, Matt chides pointedly at my use of curse words, sounding half amused yet half irked about my “insolence”. He probably doesn’t like that I’m finding Elektra funny, must be considering my reaction as me taking her side (which is ridiculous since there are no sides to take here), but I really don’t care. I’m just happy to be able to laugh to my heart’s content for once after such a long time. This year has been definitely full of ups and downs, but there have been more downs as of late, so this helps a lot to make me feel normal again. This is what I miss most of the time, especially when caught up in my vigilante life; the moments of mirth and joy I get to spend next to my boyfriend.

“What? It’s true tho”, I retort smartly, raising a brow as if challenging him to disagree with me. He does, of course, internally. But does he dare to voice his opposition, or will he remain silent in fear of retaliation? He knows I love a good fight, be it physical or verbal. All in good terms of course; I don’t enjoy aggressive fighting just ‘cause the heck of it. I’m all about that playful battle of the minds and bodies. Speaking of which, I really hope we get to do it later. Would be the cherry on top of an otherwise perfect date night.

“Jesus…” Matt mutters exasperated and with an affectionate undertone, clearly trying not to give in on the temptation to start laughing too. Well, at least his restraint is better than mine, ‘cause I seriously can’t stop snickering like an idiot. He must think that I’m a loony for being unable to stop; that’s the message I get from his adorkable snort. Damn, what a couple we make. Good thing no one comes to this place but us anymore.

“Hey, language!” I exclaim, in protest for his hypocrisy as well as in rightful admonishment. Such a potty mouth for a Catholic, saying the name of the Lord in vain or something like that. Sorry if I offended you, my friend, but I’m not religious, so I’m not well versed in those kinds of things. Mean no disrespect, just find it kind of ironic that he would (albeit jokingly) chastise me for my use of foul language when he ain’t better than me in that regard.

“Guess I had that one coming”, he admits in resignation, letting a smirk slowly lift one corner of his sinful lips. God, do I want to kiss that perfect little mouth that can whisper the most wicked things when provoked the right way. Truly ironic for a devoted Catholic altar boy like him to be so depraved as to beat up people (even if they are criminals) and partake in all kinds of devious sexual activities. I honestly couldn't have even dreamed of encountering a better man and having the honor and pleasure of being his partner in life, love, and crime [fighting].

After falling into comfortable silence once more, an idea occurs to me. It’s the offspring of a memory that decides to make a sudden and unprompted appearance. “I think you told me that you and Elektra broke in once, ten tears ago”, I say hesitantly, not being sure if I’m remembering correctly what he told me (if _he_ even told me at all; could’ve been Elektra, for all I know). Still, my question posed as a comment seems to be somewhat true since Murdock looks up in my direction with a pensive expression on his face.

“Yes, we did”, he admits while smiling faintly. Whatever happened then seems to drag forward some pleasant memories, given his nostalgic reaction. Maybe he’s just looking fondly at a past long gone, or perhaps he’s wondering briefly about what could have been of their relationship if things had gone down differently. Well, whichever it is, I’m just glad he ended up with me.

“That was when she figured out your secret, wasn’t it?” I ask in wonder, although already knowing the story (from both perspectives). At the same time, I take the liberty of lying down on the hard and coarse ring, staring at the ceiling beyond the dimly lit old lamps. Give me a pillow and I could fall asleep right here while listening to Murdock reminiscing about his past with his ex-girlfriend. After all, I’m friends with her and she doesn’t make me feel threatened. And despite Matt having previously cheated on me –once– I trust him completely. I’m not a jealous kind of person, so I don’t worry about bringing up the past.

Murdock ends up answering by retelling in detail what happened on this very same ring the first time he brought Elektra here, explaining how she found out about his gift. Still, the story ends kind of abruptly, so it makes me wonder if something else happened that he isn’t inclined to tell me about. Could it be that… “So, did you guys have sex in here?” I honestly can’t help the question, sorry.

And again, it isn’t out of jealousy or envy or whatever other nonsense; I’m truly curious about finding out how far back does Murdock’s perviness go. Maybe I wasn’t the first to lure him down that path. I mean, when we started getting freaky, he already knew a lot that I didn’t. And you can’t chalk up every skill of his as being intuitive because of his enhanced senses. Nuh-uh, he definitely has a _lot_ of experience in the field. Not that I’m surprised, considering that he was with Elektra.

“Just once”, Matt answers shortly, his face giving nothing away while his voice is basically neutral as well, although I don’t think it’s forced. And if it were, it’s not because of me. It looks to me that he might just be trying to suppress any bitterness that the memories could be evoking. That’s fine, I don’t really mind anyway. Actually, I think I can use this to my advantage, after all. As long as Murdock is agreeable to it, of course. All that’s needed is a little prompting on my part. A nudge in the right direction and the obvious display of my interest.

“Where? On the ring?” You could say that it’s a bit wrong to ask such things about my boyfriend’s past relationships, but I’m just doing some recon. You know, trying to get some intel so I know what to **do** next. And when Matt limits himself to nodding stiffly, I get my answer. “How naughty of you”. Exactly how I like him. Man, my mind is running wild with possible scenarios and ideas. I guess I will need to get creative to not end up doing an exact copy of what happened back then. I want to help him make new memories, not relive old ones.

“Guess I’m not the only one that can tune into your ‘bad boy’ side, after all”, I coo seductively, implying my previous thoughts in a subtle yet telling way. It’s not like I’m holding that against him, but I’m still curious. Obviously, I don’t know to which extent did Matt and Elektra take their relationship sex-wise, nor will I explicitly inquire about it. It’s just that, it kinda makes me feel a bit better, I guess?

To know that I’m not the one who “corrupted” him but rather furthered what was already started. Not saying that Elektra did it either, it could be all Murdock for all we know. I mean, even before we started getting into the kinky stuff and I thought of him as a “vanilla” type of guy, he didn’t reject any request or proposition I made. He just readily accepted it all. Who knows, maybe he **is** the Devil after all.

“I think you mean ‘being a bad influence on me’”, retorts Matt with a cocky smile and smug voice. I get the implication since I _am_ aware that I often either ask or push him to do some things that aren’t “conventional”. Yet, as I stated before, **he** has to be into it as much as me, and even from before he met me; otherwise, it doesn’t add up. And yeah, we are obviously playing here, nobody is throwing serious accusations, but I’m convinced we share the blame here. I ain’t an angel by any means, but he’s still a little devilish when he feels like it.

“Still, would you like to remake those memories?” I suggest with what I hope is an enticing tone of voice, while slithering closer to where he is partly lying on the tablecloth. He looks so sexy, propping himself up with one arm, fingers crossed on top of his belly. Makes me want to ravish him right where he is. And I will, if he says so. I know I said that we weren’t planning on having sex here… But can you deny the chemistry between us right now? Or even worse can it be ignored? Oh, I don’t think so, my friend. Besides, I don’t think anyone will care if we end up hooking up since the place is barely used anymore.

“It depends. Would you like to help me make new ones?” He asks with a low, velvet-like voice that sends shivers down my spine. Damm this man and his uncanny ability to push my every button like the most masterful pianist flawlessly playing a complicated piece. It shouldn’t be allowed to be so arousing while seeming so unaffected and nonchalant. At least I know better by now, and I can recognize the telltale signs that announce he is as turned on as me. He isn’t made out of stone, he’s just better at concealing his emotions than I am.

“I believe you already know the answer to that”, I answer honestly, nearly crawling on top of him in my excitement and only being deterred by the excitement of the unbroken tension. It’s all the more fun if I just wait until it becomes unbearable and one or both of us snaps. Also, I’m enjoying our little chat a tad too much to end the conversation now. I want to tease him further, at least until I see his jaw twitch from the mere effort of having to restrain himself. Nothing beats a sexually pent-up Murdock.

“Sometimes I believe I live with a nymphomaniac”, Matt chuckles lightly, staring at me with a salacious yet tender look. He’s not entirely wrong since I do enjoy having sex regularly, but I wouldn’t go as far as to call myself addicted to it. Still, I know he’s just bating me so that I will rise to the challenge. Always trying to rile me up, that little devil. See what I mean when I call him a bad influence? I’m not the only one doing some corruption around here. Neither of us is innocent, we just usually take turns to instigate the sexual kinkiness we enjoy indulging in from time to time.

“Really? And I was just a virgin before I met you”, I comment with mock surprise, feigning feeling outraged. I really love to play these kinds of silly games with him. Not only do they keep things interesting, but it also allows us to relax and have fun. “Guess you bring out my kinkiest side, Mr. Murdock”. Ain’t that the truth, amirite? You know that already anyway, my friend. You have seen it through your own eyes, kind of. I have no idea what you make of it, but I would love to hear your opinion (even some advice or ideas, if you have any you want to share). Anyway, I should get back to our little “whodunit” regarding our little wicked sexual activities.

“Oh no, don’t put this on me, little lady”, Matt retorts defensively, trying to dodge the blame as much as I am. And it’s now that he _finally_ puts his hands on me, placing each on the sides of my hips. He pulls me closer this way, but only like an inch or so. Always the tease, Matthew. You should know better than to play with fire, my love. After all, the one with the hypersensitive body is you, not me. And before he utters another word, I skim the tip of my right index and middle finger across the sliver of skin that it’s visible between the hems of his shirt and pants. At this, he silently moans and shivers in pleasure. Gotcha.

“Why not? You’re the one who’s the Devil, after all”, I point out, inevitably commenting on his choice of symbolism for his vigilante disguise. It might be cheesy or annoying to use it as a cop-out, but it’s too tempting to not do it either. Besides, I’m sure what he was getting into the moment he chose the design for the suit. “I’m pretty sure you’re the one who corrupted me”. Well, as I said before, I’m confident he already knew at least a thing or two before meeting me.

But despite that, and to be honest, I believe **I** was the one that initiated the trend in our relationship. That one time after my mom… Never mind, not only I don’t want to mix those two very different topics, but neither do I want to think about something so painful and grim right now. Whatever, it’s kinda my fault, but I won’t admit to _corrupting_ him; he was already kind of a pervert –in a good way– before I came into his life.

“Darling, we both know it was the other way around”, he says seriously, yet with a joking undertone. He’s clearly enjoying our banter as much as I am. And if I’m reading his body language and voice inflection, he’s ready to pounce at the first indication that I’m done talking. One of my strong suits is definitely being able to tell when Murdock gets turned on (yes, even when it’s _**this**_ obvious). I understand, though, since I’m losing my patience as well as my interest in just talking. I would like to move on to the next stage of this weird courting ritual that we often find ourselves partaking in.

“Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe go f–” Before I can even finish my sentence, Matt’s hungry mouth is kissing away at mine, lips clashing furiously and teeth almost grinding together in consequence. Nipping and biting get me to open up, allowing his tongue to come to play with mine. His skills are always madding, out in the streets, and under the sheets. Couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend and partner.

And just like that, I end up on top of him, straddling his hips while bending down slightly to not break the kiss. He’s now propping himself on both of his elbows, caressing my knees with his fingers (since they are pretty much the only parts of my body he can reach while lying in such an uncomfortable position). No worries, though, I’m sure we'll exchange places soon enough.

Matt loses no time in flipping our positions, quickly yet gently laying me on my back so I’m left caged underneath him. His hands are all over my body, but I barely got a piece of mind to pay attention to them since Murdock’s lips on mine are so distracting. All I can think about is how wherever his skin touches mine, that spot feels like it has been set on fire. And it’s becoming so overwhelming that I’m getting claustrophobic in my clothes. I really need him to start removing pieces of clothing and to fuck me in that delicious way that I love. The one that it’s pure intensity and passion; all-consuming love and desire.

And my pleas seem to be heard, ‘cause not even a minute passes before Matthew begins pulling at his clothes as well as mine. Someone is in a hurry, but he isn’t the only one. Honestly, though, it’s understandable, given that we are about to have sex on the ring of a closed gym. We can’t just take our time and make sweet love for hours, nor can we fall asleep here. We have to return home, sooner than later. Not only because we obviously can’t stay in this place all night long, but because we do have to wake up early tomorrow. Damn, Mondays suck, man.

No time to think about that now, ‘cause my shirt is being pulled up and off my body, leaving my torso only covered by my sports bra. Following that, Matt gets started on my sweatpants, pulling the fabric down alongside my underwear. He’s thirsty as fuck, it would seem. I mean, he took his shirt off and I didn’t even notice. Not that I’m complaining about anything, of course. We had a lovely evening, so there’s no need to drag it out longer than needed. All there’s left to do is to get off and head home.

The next ten minutes pass in a flurry of motion and emotions. I have barely any time to register anything, besides the amazing feeling of pleasure instigated by Matthew and his actions. It’s fast, it’s intense, and it’s amazing. And when I realize, it’s already over. Can’t tell if it went by too quickly or not since I got lost in the passion we shared. All I was able to do afterward was to wonder how time can distort to the point of seeming endless yet fleeting. But while lying down on the ring, side by side with Murdock, and looking at the crackled and dirty ceiling, I find no answers to my fogged-mind-after-sex induced questions. It doesn’t matter anyway, the deed is done and my body is starting to ache from the abuse it received against the course material of the ring floor.

Once we finally manage to regain our breaths, we sit up and begin to redress ourselves before we pack our things to go back home. By the time we leave the gym, it’s already late in the evening. One look towards Matt tells me all I need to know. His body language and expression scream about the _need_ to get suited-up and go out Daredeviling. But we already agreed to take the night off –after one too many arguments about it– and we have to get up quite early in the morning for work (the legal kind). So I just grab him by the hand, squeeze a little bit, and carry on walking towards the apartment.

We make it home safely and I’m able to direct Matthew towards the bedroom instead of the closet beneath the staircase. With the –suspiciously catchphrase-sounding– comment of “heroes need to take days off too”, Matt is shushed for the time being and obligingly gets into bed with me. His jaw only twitches once before going lax, so I take it as a win.

And as I scoot closer to him, cuddling up to his taut body, he begins to relax minutely. Lying my head on his right shoulder, I give him a peck of the lips on his cheek before muttering “good night”, already feeling tired and sated. Matt responds with a quiet “sweet dreams” and soon enough I'm finding myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The morning comes bearing gifts of chaos and exhaustion, but we manage to pull through and in the blink of an eye we find ourselves having lunch in a small diner just a few blocks away from the courthouse. Foggy and Karen, unfortunately, couldn't join us, but we'll probably see them later back at the office anyway. And we would have gone back there too, but I convinced Matt to stray away from the usual script and indulge ourselves with a lunch date before returning to work. Thankfully, he agreed to my whim and we ended up sitting at a table next to the big windows. Then we proceeded to enjoy our food and talk about trivial things. Until…

“So, what are we gonna do about the ‘Elektra and the Hand’ situation?” I ask in a hushed tone, avoiding being heard by anyone nearby, and in-between munching on some fries. You’re probably wondering what the hell am I talking about. Let me explain. As it turns out, the Hand is still out there, plotting their return and to overtake the city, or something like that apparently. At least, according to Elektra, that’s what’s going on behind the scenes. She called this morning, while Murdock was at a recess during the trial, to ask for his help again. The difference is, she’s now asking for far more than she did last time. This shit promises to be a lot more dangerous.

“ _We_?” Matt asks with a stern expression, one eyebrow arched, and his lips forming a thin line. Here we go again. In spite of his question, I give him an instant “don’t be daft, Matthew” look that he seems to interpret correctly. He averts his gaze and sighs deeply, probably trying to hold on to his patience. I’m sure he’s **dying** to tell me I won’t be involved in any of it, but he knows better than to even word anything in that regard. We are like Bonnie and Clyde at this point –but instead of robbing banks we fight criminals–; it’s ride or die, or something like that. Doesn’t matter, the point is that I’m not staying out of it, don’t care what he thinks about that.

“Come on, Matty, you know you can’t keep me out of it. Not when _you_ are involved as well”, I tell him with a Cheshire cat smile that I hope he can sense. Seriously, though, after all the shit that went down **this** year alone, he should have gathered enough evidence to realize that things go _**bad**_ when we don’t work together on missions and cases. And I have the strong feeling that this time won’t be any different than the others. So, for both of our sakes, we better stick together to bring the Hand down for once and for all. Or at least we’ll try to. ‘Cause let’s be real here for a second, those guys are like recurrent cancer that just keeps coming back no matter how much chemotherapy you go through to get rid of it.

Still, as I take notice of Matt’s change of expression, it’s not really my comment in itself that makes his mood grow a little sour. What could it be then? Would be obvious to assume that me talking about getting into potential danger would be enough to upset him. But if that’s not it, then what is it? Could it be then…? Ah, I see. Time to finally address the “controversial subject” then. It’s the nickname again. He really does despise it, and it can’t be solely because of Stick. So I wonder why he dislikes hearing it so much. Perhaps he finds it patronizing. I’ll better just mention it and be done with the unspoken thing. “I mean, I get that you don’t like being called ‘Matty’ because of Stick, but–”

“That’s not–” Matt begins, but just as suddenly he stops himself. He looks mildly uncomfortable, which makes me even more curious about his aversion towards a silly name. “It’s not because of…” He tries again but doesn’t get much further either. Really struggling with this one, aren’t you, Murdock? Why? “My dad used to call me that”, he explains quietly, lowering his gaze to stare blankly at his empty plate. Oh. Shit. I never thought about that; never even crossed my mind. Damn, I screwed up big time, haven’t I? “And, of course, the memory of Stick doing it doesn’t help either”. Well, wouldn’t that be an understatement? Now I understand everything more clearly. It makes so much more sense.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t know”, I apologize immediately, feeling super guilty about having used the nickname as a way to tease and mock him. If I would’ve known that it was such a significant thing for him, I probably wouldn’t have ever used it, to begin with. At least not without asking for permission first. I feel like a total bitch now. “I’ll really stop using it now. So don’t worry about it anymore”, I promise with an apologetic grimace, hoping that my tone of voice conveys my sincerity and guilt.

“You don’t have to stop”, he says timidly, seemingly forcing himself to face this issue. “Despite how I tend to react when I hear it, I think that _you_ calling me that actually helps me associate it with a more positive feeling”. That’s encouraging. His words and the tiny smile that accompanies them. I do feel a little better now, knowing that I can have a positive impact on him. Which, if you think about it, is ironic considering what we talked about last night, yet still wholesome.

“And about Elektra and the Hand… I know I can’t stop you from getting involved, so I’ll feel much better if you stay by my side while we do this”. Is it just me or does that sound absolutely romantic? I mean, despite the “possible death” implication that comes with such a dangerous task. Nevertheless, I wouldn’t want it any other way. So I guess I’ll see you next time. Hopefully winning against the Hand.

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated already multiple times, this is just me not wanting to part with the characters but not wanting to commit to another long fanfic as well. Also, as opposite to Daring the Devil, these short pieces are supposed to be more lighthearted and fun than their predecessor. As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
